List of programs broadcast by Spike
The following is a list of programs broadcast by the U.S cable and satellite network Spike and its predecessors, The National Network and The Nashville Network. The Spike branding was in-use from August 2003 until January 2018, when the network was relaunched as Paramount Network. Original programming Dramas *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2000–2001) *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) *''Blade: The Series'' (2006) *''The Kill Point'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Killer'' (2008) *''The Mist'' (2017) *''The Shannara Chronicles'' (2016–2017) *''Tut'' (2015) Comedies *''Blue Mountain State'' (2010-2011) *''Factory'' (2008) *''I 40 Paradise'' (1983-1986) *''MoCap, LLC'' (2009) *''Players'' (2010) *''Super Dave's Spike-Tacular'' (2009) Animated comedies *''Gary the Rat'' (2003) *''Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon'' (2003) *''Stripperella'' (2003-2004) *''This Just In!'' (2004) Specials and films *''1000 Ways to Lie'' (2010) *''Afro Samurai: Resurrection'' (2008) *''Alternate History: Nazi's Win WW2'' (2011) *''AutoRox Awards'' (2005) *''Backwoods'' (2008) *''Covert Kitchens'' (2013) *''Crash and Burn'' (2008) *''Depth Charge'' (2008) *''Finish Line'' (2008) *''Hiring Squad'' (2013) *''I Am Bruce Lee'' (2012) *''I Am Chris Farley'' (2015) *''I Am Dale Earnhardt'' (2015) *''I Am Evel Knievel'' (2014) *''I Am Heath Ledger'' (2017) *''I Am JFK Jr.'' (2016) *''I Am Steve McQueen'' (2014) *''I Am Sam Kinison'' (2017) *''Ink Shrinks'' (2014) *''Mask of the Ninja'' (2008) *''Metal of Honor: The Ironworkers of 9/11'' (2006) *''Ring of Death'' (2008) *''S.I.S.'' (2008) *''Sharpshooter'' (2008) *''Spike TV's 52 Favorite Cars'' (2004) *''Street Warrior'' (2008) *''Time: The Kalief Browder Story'' (2017) *''U.S. Navy: Pirate Hunters'' (2010) *''Until Death'' (2007) Programming blocks *''Casino Cinema'' *''PowerBlock'' Sports *''AFL on TNN'' (2000-2003) *''Bellator MMA Live'' (2013-2017) *''ECW on TNN'' (1999-2000) *''Glory'' *''Maximum MLB'' (2005) *''MMA Uncensored Live'' (2012) *''Motor Madness'' (1997-1998) *''NASCAR on TNN'' (1991-2000) *''NBA Rookies'' (2005-2012) *''Premier Boxing Champions'' (2015-2017) *''Red Bull X-Fighters'' *''RollerJam'' (1999-2000) *''Slamball'' (2002-2003) *''TNA Epics'' (2010) *''TNA iMPACT!/Impact Wrestling'' (2005-2014) *''TNA Reaction'' (2010) *''UFC Unleashed'' (2005-2007) *''The Ultimate Fighter'' (2005-2011) *''Ultimate Fighting Championship'' (2005-2012) *''Untold: The Greatest Sports Stories Never Told'' (2004-2005) *''Wild World of Spike'' (2007) *''WWE Confidential'' (2002-2004) *''WWE Experience'' (2004-2005) *''WWE Raw'' (2000-2005) *''WWE Sunday Night HEAT'' (2003-2005) *''WWE Velocity'' (2002-2005) *''WWF Excess'' (2001-2002) *''WWF LiveWire'' (2000-2001) *''WWF Superstars'' (2000-2001) Reality/non-scripted programs *''#Rampage4Real'' (2013) *''10 Million Dollar Bigfoot Bounty'' (2014) *''10 Things Every Guy Should Experience'' (2004) *''1000 Ways to Die'' (2008-2012) *''4th and Long'' (2009) *''All Access'' (2012-2013) *''Auction Hunters'' (2010-2015) *''Big Easy Justice'' (2012) *''Boom!'' (2005) *''Bullrun'' (2007-2010) *''Car and Driver Television'' (1999-2005) *''Car Lot Rescue'' (2013) *''Carpocalypse'' (2005-2006) *''Catch a Contractor'' (2014-2015) *''The Club'' (2004-2005) *''Coaching Bad'' (2015) *''Coal'' (2011) *''The Conspiracy Zone'' (2002) *''A Conversation with Dinah'' (1989-1992) *''Country Kitchen'' (1985-1994) *''Criss Angel BeLIEve'' (2013) *''Crook & Chase'' (1986-1999) *''DEA'' (2008-2009) *''Deadliest Warrior'' (2009-2011) *''Diamond Divers'' (2012) *''Disorderly Conduct: Video on Patrol'' (2006-2009) *''The Dudesons'' (2006-2010) *''Fame For 15'' (2001) *''Fandango'' (1983-1989) *''Fight Master: Bellator MMA'' (2013) *''Flip Men'' (2011-2012) *''Forensic Justice'' (2016) *''Framework'' (2015) *''Frankenfood'' (2014) *''Fresh Baked Videogames'' (2006) *''GameTrailers TV with Geoff Keighley'' (2005-2013) *''Grand Ole Opry Live'' *''GT Academy'' (2012-2014) *''Gym Rescue'' (2014) *''Half Pint Brawlers'' (2010) *''Hey! Spring of Trivia'' (2004-2005) *''HorsePower TV'' (2006-2013) *''Hotlines'' (2003-2004) *''Hungry Investors'' (2014) *''I Hate My Job'' (2004-2005) *''Invasion Iowa'' *''Jail'' (2011-2017) *''Jesse James Is a Dead Man'' (2009) *''The Joe Schmo Show'' (2003-2013) *''The John Henson Project'' (2004) *''King of Vegas'' (2006) *''The Lance Krall Show'' (2005) *''Lifegame'' (2001) *''Manswers'' (2007-2011) *''Midnight Spike'' (2004) *''Murder'' (2007) *''MuscleCar'' (2006-2013) *''Music City Tonight'' (1993-1995) *''MXC'' (2003-2007) *''Nashville Now'' (1983-1993) *''Never Ever Do This at Home'' (2013) *''New Country'' (1986-1988) *''Oblivious'' (2002-2004) *''On the Road: A True Rock-n-Roll Road Story'' (2004) *''Opry Backstage'' (1987-2001) *''Permanent Mark'' (2010) *''Phowned!'' (2011) *''The Playbook'' (2005-2006) *''Pop Across America'' (2001) *''Prime Time Country'' (1996-1999) *''Pros vs. Joes'' (2006-2010) *''Raising the Roofs'' (2006) *''Rat Bastards'' (2012) *''Real Vice Cops Uncut'' (2008-2009) *''Reality Racing'' (2007) *''Repo Games'' (2011-2012) *''Ride with Funkmaster Flex'' (2003-2004) *''Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors'' (2001-2002) *''Savage Family Diggers'' (fka American Digger) (2012-2013) *''Scrappers'' (2010) *''Scream Awards'' (2006-2011) *''Small Shots'' (2001-2003) *''Spike Likes Movies'' (2004) *''Spike Video Game Awards'' (2003-2013) *''Sports Crash'' (2010) *''Super Agent'' (2005) *''Surviving Disaster'' (2009) *''Sweat Inc.'' (2015) *''Taboo'' (2003) *''Tattoo Nightmares'' (2012-2015) *''Tattoo Nightmares: Miami'' (2014) *''Tattoo Rescue'' (2013) * That Awkward Game Show (2016-2017) *''Thrift Hunters'' (2014) *''Top Card'' (1989-1993) *''Toughest Cowboy'' (2007-2009) *''Truckin' USA'' (1989-1996) *''Trucks!'' (2001-2009) *''True Dads'' (2004) *''The Ultimate Gamer'' (2004-2006) *''Ultimate Revenge'' (2001-2003) *''Undercover Stings'' (2012) *''Unique Autosports: Miami'' (2010) *''Urban Tarzan'' (2013) *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' (2006-2008) *''World's Wildest Police Videos'' (2012) *''World's Worst Tenants'' (2012-2013) *''Xtreme 4x4'' (2006-2013) *''You Can Be A Star'' (1983-1989) Acquired programs *''The A-Team'' *''Alice'' *''American Gladiators'' *''American Start-Up'' *''Baywatch'' *''Be a Star'' *''Behind the Bar'' *''Beyond Scared Straight'' *''Black Ink Crew'' *''Bill Dance Outdoors'' *''Blind Date'' *''Cagney & Lacey'' *''Campus PD'' *''Celebrity Outdoors'' *''Cheers'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''CSI: NY'' *''Dallas'' *''Diff'rent Strokes'' *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' *''Emeril's Table'' *''Entourage'' *''The Equalizer'' *''Gangland'' *''Gangsters: America's Most Evil'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''Hee Haw'' *''Highlander: The Series'' *''Highway to Heaven'' *''The Hoop Life'' *''I Bet You Will'' *''I Dare You: The Ultimate Challenge'' *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' *''The King of Queens'' *''MacGyver'' *''MADtv'' *''Married... with Children'' *''Martial Law'' *''Maximum Exposure'' *''Miami Vice'' *''Newhart'' *''Picket Fences'' *''The Real McCoys'' *''Real TV'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''The Rockford Files'' *''Sasuke'' *''Scrubs'' *''Seven Days'' *''The Shield'' *''Shipmates'' *''Son of the Beach'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Starsky & Hutch'' *''Taxi'' *''The Three Stooges'' *''Three's Company'' *'''Til Death'' *''The Unit'' *''Unsolved Mysteries'' *''V.I.P.'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' *''The Waltons'' *''Whacked Out Sports'' *''When Animals Attack!'' *''When Good Pets Go Bad'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''The Wonder Years'' *''World's Wildest Police Videos'' Unaired series In its early days as Spike TV, Spike commissioned an animated series from Klasky Csupo, Immigrants, featuring two Hungarian men who moved to Los Angeles to start a new life. The series was to have debuted on August 14, 2004. Despite scheduling a two-hour marathon of the series on its premiere, it was canceled on August 6, 2004 for no reason. Spike instead aired a two-hour block of Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. The series has since become the basis of a 2008 film of the same name, which was first released in Hungary in October 2008. See also * List of programs broadcast by Paramount Network References Category:Lists Category:Spike (TV network) shows Spike